Godzilla: Planet of the Titans
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Twenty years after the bomb dropped and the Titan war had ended, the human race, now on the verge of extinction as it struggles to survive in a new world now belonging to the Titans. Elsa and Anna and their fiancées go in search of their mother and former Monarch scientist, Iduna. Meanwhile Godzilla must defend the earth from a new threat bent on world domination.
1. Prologue

** Godzilla: Planet of the Titans**

**Prologue**

_Iduna's Pov_

What I remember about the bomb dropping and the final days of society was how quick is was.

I was working in my office at home late that night. The very night I never thought would be the last in which our world would be the same. Sitting at my desk in front of my laptop, going over the notes of our new weapon. Since harvesting the energy from the meteor which struck the Yukon several months ago, i couldn't shake the thought of what power we were wielding. My research had all concluded that the radiation from the meteor far exceeded that of any on Earth.

Even Godzilla and the other Titans feed off of.

Releasing that in a atomic bomb, there was no telling what affect it would have. We were lucky the meteor didn't break upon Impact. Much of it was contain inside the meteor. At first I thought it was Particle radiation. But after we broke through, we learned that the radiation was nothing we had ever seen before. Even with the radiation suits, the subject had lasting side effects which no modern medicine could help cure.

And later died in quarantine.

Seeing the effects it had on humans, there was no telling what it could do against a titan. I brought these concerns to Monarch. But I'm afraid they are only leaping at the chance to use it against the titans.

Everything had been falling apart since San Francisco. Now with the release of Ghadorah, Boston and the death of Dr. Russel, Monarch was placed under the control of the Military. Under the direct command of General Runeard.

Our order were to eliminate the Titans.

Me along with out top scientists were tasks on developing a weapon from the radiation. But the more I researched the radiation of the meteor, I learned we were meddling with forces beyond our comprehension. The atoms and the chemical nature was of nothing I've ever seen before. Almost as if it they were a whole new particle we had yet to discover.

And after learning the effects it on humans, I realized how dangerous it could be if it was released through the means of an atom bomb. But no matter how many time I warn them, the General refuses to listen. I fear that my father-in-law is more preoccupied in destroying the titans, even if it results in the lives of millions.

This isn't what Serizawa would have wanted.

For the most part the night seemed peaceful. When suddenly I felt the sudden quaking jolt of my chair and desk. I gasped, looking up from my computer. There was another quake. This one more heavier then the last. I heard the alarm on my phone go off. I picked it up from the side of my laptop and glanced to the screen.

_Titan Alert!_

_All civilians evacuate to the Military check point!_

I stood up from my desk and shut my laptop.

"Elsa, Anna!" I yelled out, slipping my laptop into my beg.

I turned and came out the door to my office. I glanced down the hallway and saw my daughters open their bedroom door.

"Mama, whats going on?" Elsa said.

I threw the strap of my beg over my shoulder.

"We have to go, honey!" I said as i picked up Anna.

I grabbed Elsa hand and ran toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Elsa said.

* * *

We came out into the driveway where my car was park. I opened the door for Elsa as she climbed into the car and crawled over to the other seat. I place Anna on the seat next to her and shut the door. I came around the car and open the door to the driver seat, when she heard a loud screeching in the distance.

She turned and looked out toward the city. Anna and Elsa crawled up and looked out through the car window. And saw a large winged titan descend from above and landed in middle of the city with large explosion upon impact.

As the smoke cleared, a large creature unlike any I've seen. It was standing over two two short legs and long four digit wings which then closed into it's forearms. It had bony plates along it's spine, a long tail with three prehensile pincers on the end. With a long neck, a powerful jaws and two crests marked along it's snout and a study spike protruding from the back.

The titan raised it's head and stretched out it's wings, bellowing a horrible screech that I still remember to this day. I covered my ears, desperate to block out the noise. I glanced back at the titan, as it turned and scurried into the city, leaving in it's wake a path of destruction.

I then heard the faint sound of a jets engine from behind. Slowly it was getting louder. I looked back and saw several jets fly overhead.

I turned back to the car and quickly got in. I placed my beg over the passenger seat, reaching into my pocket as I pulled out keys. Elsa came up from the back seat.

"Mama, what is it?!"

"Just hang on, honey!"

I started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

_Third pov_

The jets flew in between the buildings and fired missiles at Otachi. The missiles struck the back of the winged titan in a fiery explosion. Otachi looked back as the jets flew overhead. She then forward and saw a group of tanks and infantry pulling up.

The tanks then stopped and raised their canons, firing at the titan. The shells struck the scaly armor. Otachi roared and scurried toward them. The tanks slowly pulled back, continuing to barrage the titan with fire. Otachi slashed her claw at the tanks, knocking them into the buildings.

* * *

_Monarch Headquarters- Outpost 54, Castle Bravo._

General Runeard was watching the action unfold over the monitors. He stared sternly, clinching his fist as Otachi plowed through his forces.

"General?"

Runard turned and saw Coronal Diane Foster, standing at attention.

"The evacuation is at Fifty eight percent." she said.

"Understood, Colonel," He said with a nod of his head.

"I want all forces to converge on that thing. We need to keep it at bay long enough to complete the evacuation."

"If I may, General," she said.

"But perhaps we should be moving the creature near the bay. If Serizawa..."

"With all due respect, Colonal," he said.

"Serizawa was a fool. These are mindless beasts bent on our destruction."

"General."

General Runard turned to one of his man at the monitors.

"We have something on radar."

"On screen." He said.

Runard turned back to the monitors. Over the screen, they saw a radiation signature closing in on the city. The general turned and squinted his eyes, sternly. There could be no doubt of what it was. He glanced back to his man.

"Put me through to Admiral Stanz."

* * *

Several helicopters flew over the eastern port of the city. The soldiers sitting inside gazed into the city and saw the explosions in the near distance. Hearing the roars of the winged titan. One of the soldiers glanced back toward the port. He the gasped.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing out toward the seas.

The others soldiers turned toward the open ocean. There was a massive rise in the water level in the distance. With three large spike pierced through the surface as they moved toward the port.

* * *

Otachi flew up over the top of a building, shattering the windows as the structure crumbled under her. She glanced up at the Apache helicopters surrounded her from all around.

"Engaging target." the pilot said.

"Firing!"

The Apaches opened fire upon Otachi, launching several missiles at the winged Titan. Otachi roared. She then snapped her heard forward, spraying a strange blue ooze from her mouth. One of the Apachi's was doused in the ooze and began to lose turbulence.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" The pilot cried.

The Apache fell into an uncontrollable roll and struck the rooftop of another building in a fiery blaze. Otachi then spread her wings and leaped into the air, reaching out her hind legs as she grabbed another, crushing it in her claws. She the landed over the roof of another building. She once more gave her another terrifying screech which bellowed across the city.

She then leaped off the rooftop, sprouting her wings.

But was then struck by a stream of blue flames. She was knocked down from the air, crashing down into the buildings below. The structure crumbled under the winged titan. Otachi growled, her body trembling as she felt the unbearable burning of her scaly skin.

The earth shook beneath her. She stood up and looked along the long path of destruction. Walking along the ruins, abandoned cars and debris crushed ore forced back by wide clawed feet, a large reptilian form standing over it's hind legs, with grey scaly armored skin, two long arms with claws on each finger. A long tail with dorsal fins lined along his back. A broad neck with a reptilian like head and snout and two yellow eyes.

Otachi turned to the intruder and roared at the monster king. But her threat hardly phased Godzilla. Rather he leaned his his head forward and gave a deafening roar that resounded through the city.

Otachi lunged forward and pounced upon Godzilla. Only for him to change forward and cease his neck in his jaws. Pushing her back into the debris and into the next building. He then turned and threw her to the side. Otachi turned and tried slashing her claws across his face.

He turned back to face her, only to be pounced upon by Otachi. He was quick to catch her and hold her back. He tail raised behind her and like a scorpion, opening the three tip claws and gripped Godzilla's shoulders, causing him to growl in pain. He turned his head and bit down hard over her tail. Otachi screeched in pain.

The dorsal fins along Godzilla's back began to light up in a bright flash. Hot blue mist began forming inside of Godzilla's mouth , amplifying the pain which was felt by Otachi. Suddenly a stream of his atomic breath shot out from Godzilla's mouth, severing the tip of Otachi's tale.

Otachi bellowed in agony, her blood spraying out from the missing end of her tail. Godzilla then turned and threw her into the street between the buildings. Landing over her back, she slid along the now crumbled streets, cars, street lights and debris crushed or thrown into the air.

She slowly slid to a stop as she rolled onto her stomach. She then open her eyes and stood up. Otachi looked back at Godzilla, who was moving toward her. She hissed at the monster king, who only growled back at her.

* * *

I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I reached down and pulled it out of her pocket, glancing down at the screen. It was Agnarr. I pressed the answer button and placed it on speaker.

"Iduna!" he voice said over the speaker.

"Agnarr!" I said back.

"Iduna, you have to get our daughters out of the city, NOW!"

"I know, I know, we saw the titan." I assured him.

"No, Iduna," He said.

"It's not that. Father is launching the weapon!"

I stared down in shock at my phone.

"What?!" said.

"Father is launching the weapon," Agnarr said.

"He's going to use against Godzilla and the other Titan. He's going to drop it over the city."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shook my head.

"No...!" I said.

"No... he can't...!"

"I'm sorry, Iduna," he said.

"You have to get to the airport NOW!"

Agnarr then hung up. I was speechless. I stopped the car, trying to make sense of it all. My hands clung to the steering wheel. He knows. He's knows the radiation of that bomb was no like any on Earth. And now he and the military were going to release it on the city.

I felt a small hand over my shoulder, shrugging me.

"Mama?"

I looked back and saw Anna and Elsa looking nervously back at me.

"What's wrong, mama?" Elsa asked.

I turned back to the girl, placing my hand delicately over Elsa's shoulder.

"Mama's fine, sweetie," I assured them.

There was a bright blue light from the back window of my car. We glance back and suddenly felt then ground shudder in front of them. I turned forward and saw the winged titan, crashing down into buildings off to our left. Several rays of smoke coming off of it's scaly skin.

It got back up quickly and turned back, only to be struck down once more by a stream of blue flames.

The earth shook beneath the car. A tiny tremor which last for only an instant. And then another. And another. Each one getting more heavier then the last. And then I hear it. That roar. A sound I that still bellows in my mind to this day.

"Mama!" Anna called from the back.

"Mama, look!"

I turned and glanced back through the car window behind Anna and Elsa. And I felt a sudden sense of awe and shock. Like I had just seen God himself. The Reptilian form from what I could tell was over 335 feet tall, thick, scaly, black skin, two long arms with claws lined at each finger tip. A bright blue light glowing from off his back which I could only conclude to be the dorsal spines along his back.

And those eyes. From this distance they would have been hard to see. But I could just make up the bright yellow, which I swear looked as if it was gold.

The name of this Titan slipped through my lips in a small whisper.

"Godzilla!"

* * *

_Third pov_

Godzilla roared once more at Otachi. She got back up and turned to the monster king, uttering another screeching growl. She opened her mouth wide and sprayed her ooze at him. Only for Godzilla to move out of the way just in time. She sprouted her kings from her forearms and leaped at Godzilla, who was knocked back. Falling down over the structures behind him.

He reached up and ceased her by the throat, pushing her back.

* * *

_Iduna pov_

The car rumbled as the titans crashed into the nearby structures. I turned, putting the car into drive..

"Elsa, Anna, hang on!" I said.

I stepped on the accelerator and drove forward. I glancing back to the rear view mirror at the ensuing battle.

* * *

_Third pov_

Godzilla slashed his claws across Otachi's neck, leaving three deep scars along her next. Turning back to face the monster king, she opened her mouth to spray her ooze once more. And then felt a powerful hand reach down and tear the acid sake from her mouth. Otachi screeched in pain, the blue blood pouring from her open fangs.

Godzilla threw aside the sake and came forward. Otachi turned back to the monster king, and pounced at him. Only to have the jaws of the monster king to clamp down over her arm and was once more tossed to the side. Otachi turned and grabbed onto his side, biting down over her shoulder.

Releasing his grip over Otachi, Godzilla roared in pain as he turned. Otachi flew back from the monster, spreading her wings. But found that she could not maintain her stance of flight as she tumbled to the ground. She tried to stand back up, only to be slung back as Godzilla's tail struck her from the side.

* * *

_Iduna Pov_

The loop at the airport was packed with cars. I couldn't see any of the drivers and there were several people turning along the sidewalks. People may already be inside. We couldn't wait here any longer. The bomber may already be on it's way now.

I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my beg off the seat, putting it over my shoulder.

"Elsa, Anna, come on." I said.

"We have to go."

I got out of the car and came around to the back seat. I opened the door and picked Anna up in my arms. I then took Elsa's hand and quickly ran toward the main gate.

"Mama, slow down!" Elsa said.

We couldn't afford to. Not with what was coming.

* * *

A massive crowd of people stood along each gate. Military personal stood along each of the gates, hurrying people along. We ran over to the nearest gate, moving through the crowd of people before we got to the front. As we emerged from the crowd, I was approached by a military personal

"I'm sorry, mam," he said.

"This flight is all filled up."

"Please," I begged of the soldier.

"I am Dr. Iduna Marean, I am top scientist at Monarch."

"I'm sorry, Miss Marean," the soldier insisted.

"But this flight is to take off in five minutes."

"Please, sir," I pleaded further.

"My daughters."

The man glanced down at Anna and Elsa. They glanced up at him, frowning and shuddering. He narrowed his eyes glancing to the side for but a moment. He then glanced up at us.

"Go, hurry." He said, nodding his head.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you,"

* * *

_Third pov_

One of his lieutenants came up next to the General.

"Sir, the evacuation is at seventy five percent," he said.

"All forces have began pulling out of the city."

General Runeard nodded his head.

"Good," he said.

"General, the B-2 is closing on the city." Colonial Foster said.

"Excellent, colonial." He said, turning back to the monitors.

Agnarr glanced to the colonial, who in turned looked back at him. They both questioning the military's decision on using the weapon. And in a highly populated area. He could only pray that Iduna and the girls had gotten out in time.

He walked around the projection table and came up to his father.

"Father, I'm not sure about this," Agnarr said.

"Iduna said the radiation is unstable. And dropping the it over the city?"

"We have our orders, Agnarr." Runeard assured him

"And if this radiation can do to them what it does to us, it's a risk we have to take."

"But there could still be people in there," Agnarr said.

"Iduna and the girls..."

"I'm sure she followed proper procedures like everyone else," Agnarr said, setting his hand over his shoulder.

* * *

_Iduna's Pov_

We sauntered through the isle of the plane. We came toward the back where we found a row of seats that haven't be claimed yet.

"Here," I said, stepping aside to let Elsa in

Elsa walked in and sat I set Anna down next to her. I sat down on the seat next to the isle, pulling the beg from, over my shoulder. The captain then came over the intercom.

"All passenger, please strap in as we are about to depart."

I turned to Anna and Elsa.

"Strap in, you two." I said.

* * *

_Third pov_

The plane pulled back from the jet bridge and turned to the runway.

* * *

Otachi was thrown back into a structure, the debris toppling over her. Godzilla trudged up toward her. Only for her to burst out from the debris and charged at him. him. Godzilla once more ceased her neck in his jaws and threw her against a building, dragging her head along several floors. Shattering the glass windows and ravening the offices inside.

He then came around and tossed her down. She landed over her feet and turned to the monster king, opening his mouth. Godzilla grabbed her jaws and pushed her back. Her claws digging into the ground. Raking cars and debris like leaves in the fall.

* * *

The B-2 flew over the city with it's jet escorts, clsoing on the Godzilla and Otachi.

"Big bird to Monarch, target in site." Pilot said over the comm.

"Readying payload."

The hanger below the B-2 opened, revealing a long missile shaped object. Marked with a red symbol over it's side.

* * *

General Runeard and Agnarr came up to the holotable, peering down at the map of the city. Seeing the bomber coming over Godzilla and the other titan.

"Big bird is closing in. E.T.A, ten seconds!"

Agnarr glanced to his father.

"Father, please," he begged of him.

Runeard hardly acknowledged him. He was more concerned with the holomap, anticipating what he hoped would be the end of the titans. The years humanity had spent, enclosing these monster, all for the sake of science. It had all cost the lives of millions. Blood that was on the hands of Dr. Russel and Dr. Serizawa. And that terrorist, Colonel Jonah.

It was time to take their world back.

"Five seconds."

Agnarr glanced down at the map as Big Bird was now over the Godzilla.

* * *

The clams of the bomber released and the bomb dropped from the opened doors. The bomb fell from above and came between Godzilla and Otachi, who continued fighting below. And struck the earth beneath the Titans in a sudden bright flash of light.

* * *

_Iduna's pov_

The plane shook. I reached out and grabbed Anna in my arms, holding her tight. Bracing one another. Before long the plane had regained altitude and settled. I glanced up.

"Mama!" Elsa said.

"Look."

I turned and glanced out the window and saw a bright flash of light slowly in the near distance. I stood up, my face written with the horror of what had happened.

"No!" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

_15 years later- Chicago- No Mans Land_

The Stork, a vertical lift aircraft over 35.5 meters in length, 28.5 wide and 9.22 meters in height. Duel propellers along each side both in the front and back. And along it's sides near the front behind the cockpit, two turrets each maned by a single marine. Cruising high above the dense tropical-like forest below, with several other Storks and Scorpion gunships escorting them.

* * *

Jack sat glancing back through the window behind him, gazing down to the tropic forest below. He was twenty five years old, with white hair and blue eyes, wearing dark green military attire. The strap of his assault rifle was draped over his left shoulder, while holding his rifle over his lap.

Down there was No Man's Land. What used to be the city of Chicago, now the most hostile environment known to man. Aside from the few skyscrapers which were still standing, it was hard to tell there used to be a city here. The forest had completely covered over it. At least what was left of it after being leveled by Leatherback and Behemoth during the Titan war.

After the bomb dropped over Baltimore, the radiation they harvested from the meteor spread unchecked across the globe. Waking all the Titans around the world. Even ones that had yet to be discovered by Monarch. But instead of killing them, it made the Titans act erratic. They were attacking each other left and right. All the while, human kind was caught within the crossfire.

That was when the Titan war began.

In the first few days, civilians were evacuated to secret monarch bunkers around the world. While the Military tried to quell the uprising. But as the radiation spread to each country, the death toll skyrocketed into the thousands. Then the millions. The people who couldn't be saved were either caught in the middle of the fighting. Or burned alive by the radiation, chocking on their own blood.

Fortunately the military were able to design suits which were able to withstand the radiation. But even then, they were unable to stop the titans.

As he war went on, the radiation had slowly subsided. The effect it had on the titans seemed to have wore off and they all returned to their normal selves. But by the time it was safe for humanity to come out of hiding, the world they once knew was far gone.

The entire country, major cities and all, were covered by a jungle-like forest. With only few cities along the western coast and down south which hadn't been hit. New species they didn't even have names for began appearing all over he world. Some which scientists believe originated from cells of Godzilla's DNA as well as other titans.

The forest was crawling with those things. How were they going to find the crash site?

They had direct orders from command to recover Bravo Team and it's cargo. But even if they had survived the crash, they would have been picked off by those things. Hopefully the cargo was still in tacked.

One of the pilots glanced back from the cockpit.

"Lieutenant Mattias," He said.

"We're approaching their last known coordinates."

There was a small beeping sound from the front end of the row. Lieutenant Mattis, a tall man of African descent with a small beard, wearing similar attire, pulled out a small tablet from his side. Over the screen was a small blinking dot over sixty degrees East of them. The Stork was still transmitting an SOS.

"I'm getting a signal," Mattis said.

"They must be transmitting the Stork's SOS. It's close!"

He stood up from seat and turned to pilot.

"Pilot, take us down!" he ordered.

"The forest cover is too dense to land," The Pilot said.

"We'll have to find a clearing."

* * *

The storks and scorpions flew over head over the forest.

* * *

There was something overhead. It looked like there was a small opening from the trees. It had to be a clearing.

"There!" Mattias said, pointing

"There's a clearing ahead. Land t."

"Copy that," the pilot said.

Mattias turned back to Jack and the other marines.

"Alright Marines, one minute, get ready," He said. the

Jack unbuckled himself, taking his rifle in both hands.

* * *

The storks came over the clearing. Raising it's duel propellers, the aircraft slowly started t descend into the clearing. The other storks followed suit. All the while, the scorpions continued to hover over the clearing. The rear ramp of the stork slowly began to open.

* * *

Jack and the other marines stood up from their seats. As the Stork set down in the clearing, they ran out of the aircraft, into the clearing. Jack came down the ramp, holding his gun at the ready. He scanned along the tree line. The area seemed clear. Not a single target was in sight.

He lowered his rifle and glanced back to the lieutenant.

"Clear!" he said.

Mattias glanced down to his tablet. The signal was no more then a mile from the clearing.

"The transmission just ahead." He said, glancing forward through the forest.

"It's just through those trees."

There was the sound of static over his comm.

"Lieutenant, Mattis, this is command. Do you read? Over."

Mattis placed the tablet into his side pocket of his vest and pressed the comm link over his ear.

"This is Mattis" he said.

* * *

_Command- Safe Haven-Los-Angeles_

General Runeard was before a table screen, gazing down over a map of the area. Along with several of his commanders.

"Mattis, this is General Runeard," he said, leaning over the table.

"Report."

"General, we're on the ground. Preparing to make our way to the crash site." Mattis said.

"Roger that, Mattis," he said.

"Recover the Cargo and transmitter. Then report back to base."

* * *

"Copy that, General." Mattiis said, nodding his head.

"Mattis out."

He held up his gun as he glanced back to the other marines.

"Everyone on me, prepare to search the jungle. Stay sharp, we're in the middle of No Man's Land."

Jack turned, raising his gun as he followed.

* * *

The marines trudged stealthy through the forest underbrush. There were several abandoned vehicles completely rusted and broken down, covered in moss and flora. The ruins of buildings to each side. Which meant they must be moving down a street.

Jack stepped over a large root and hoped down, aiming his gun forward through the flora. Seeing it was clear, he came over the hood of the vehicle and continued through the foliage.

Marine training dictated to be aware of your surroundings. Especially whenever missions require venturing into the what they refer to as, No Man's Land. The Titans were easy enough to see. But it wasn't just them they were dealing with anymore. These forests were the most hostile environments known to man, teaming with creatures that could tare a man limb from limb.

There was a sudden whooshing sound from above. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, holding up his rifle. There were several strange Pteranodon like creatures flying below the trees. One of which flew overhead, above them.

"Banshee, everyone down!" Mattis said.

Jack and the other marines hunkered down under the foliage. The Banshee flew over to a nest-like structure over a crumbled building. It landed over the edge and slowly climbed into the nest. One of the marines raised his gun and aimed at the winged creature.

"Hold your fire!" Mattis ordered, glancing back at the marine.

"They'll be all over us!"

The marine glanced back up at the Banshee. Slowly he lowered his gun, hunkering down beneath the foliage.

Jack glanced back up at the Banshee. He saw it crawl into the nest. He breathed a sigh of relief. Though they were far from clear. If there was one Banshee nest, then that meant others nearby. Killing one of these things would have drawn the entire pack.

"Keep moving." Mattis said.

Jack then stood up and crept forward through the foliage.

* * *

The signal was getting stronger. Brushing through the leaves, Jack could see the sight of smoke in the distance.

"Lieutenant!" he said, glancing back at Mattis.

The Lieutenant looked up from his tablet and saw the smoke passed the trees ahead. Mattis raised his fist into the air.

"Hold positions." He said, glancing back at the other marines.

Deak, Heavy loud and the others stopped behind him. He turned back ahead.

"Smoke?" Heavy load said.

"We're close!" Mattis said.

"Everyone form up!"

Jack turned forward, taking hold of the handle along the Barrel of his gun. Slowly he crept forward through the brush. He glanced back at Deak and Heavy loud, gesturing them to follow. Slowly they made their way over to the sight of the smoke. Brushing through leaves and branched, the three came into a small clearing.

And then they froze.

Jack lowered his gun, staring horrified at the sight. Several bodies of laid along the site of the crashed Stork. Most of them looked like they were torn to pieces.

"Jesus!" Jack said.

Lieutenant Mattis looked over the crash sit in horror.

"Oh my god," He said.

"What happened here?" Deak said, glancing to Jack.

"I don't know." Jack said, shaking his head.

Jack and Deak slowly crept into the clearing. Mattis pressed his COMM link.

"General, we've reached the crash site," He said.

"Bring up the feed now."

* * *

The video feed came over the monitors. General Runeard turned from the table and came over to the monitors.

"My god," he said, looking over the crashsite.

* * *

Jack came over to Stork. He saw a large raged gash mark along the haul of the aircraft. Along with several large dents along the back.

"Banshees." he said.

"Must have entered their nesting grounds."

Jack glanced down and came up to one of the bodies. He came up next to one of the marines and kneeled down next to him. The man had a large gash from . his chest, down to his stomach. Jack cupped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from vomiting. He looked up to the name tag 'Sully' stitched over his vest.

"Lieutenant!" He said, glancing back to Mattis.

Mattis came up behind Jack.

"What is it, private?" He asked, curiously.

He groaned in disgust, seeing the man's intestines hanging outside his stomach.

"It's Sully." Jack said, glancing up at the Lieutenant.

"What happened?" He asked.

He glanced back down at the body. The gash mark over his body, it looked straight and precise. But it looked far too big to have been done by a knife.

"Don't know." Jack said.

"It looks like he's been impaled."

"This guy looks like he was torn apart" Heavy Load said, glancing back to them.

Jack stood up. He turned to the other bodies. Many of which looked they had been either been impaled or town in half. He then looked to the Stork and saw the pilots laying dead in the cockpit. They must have died in the crashed.

"Not counting the pilots, that's seven bodies." Jack said, turning back at Mattis.

Mattis closed his eyes and narrowed his head, sighing.

"Lieutenant, report." General said over the COMM.

Mattis pressed his COMM.

* * *

"General, Bravo Team is dead," Mattis reported.

"We've counted seven bodies. Pilots are dead as well."

The General narrowed his head, glancing down as he groaned.

"Damnit!" he said.

Ranks were growing more and more thinner with every errand into No Man's Land. Trading with other cities was becoming more and more dangerous. Recovery even more so. Transports usually crossed into some creatures territory and would get attacked. They were able to repel them in the past. But often they would draw the attention of the titans.

By the time recovery team got there, the cargo would either be destroyed or the beasts would have run off with them. Even by air, transports would be picked off by banshees. If this keeps happening, they may not be able to Trade with other cities. They've already lost too many squads as it was.

He then looked back up at the monitors.

"And the transmitter?" he asked, curiously.

"We're checking the transport now." Mattis said.

* * *

Mattis turned back to Deak and a few other marines.

"Secure the cargo!" he ordered.

Deak nodded his head. The three marines turned and made their way to the back of the Stork. They peered into the haul of the Stork and several dark green crates. Some of which was scattered over the floor. He turned to the other marines.

"Start hauling these crates out," he said.

Deak came into the haul and came to the front of the aircraft. Behind a large military box, he saw a long, heavy case.

He glanced back to the opening.

He grabbed onto the handle and lifted the case before making his way back to the doorway. Deak walked out of the air craft and came around the corner. He held up the case.

"Sir, we found the transmitter," he yelled out

"Still good shape."

"Good," Mattis said, nodding his head.

"Let secure the rest of the cargo an-"

There was the sound of rustling in the foliage nearby coming from all sides. Jack glanced back to the Lieutenant. There was a strange hissing sound in the distance. The other marines turned, holding their guns at the ready. Jack raised his gun, scanning the foliage.

"What the hell was that?" Heavy load said.

Jack glanced to Mattis.

"Sir?" He said.

"Everyone stay tight," Mattis said.

"Keep an eye on those trees."

The rustling in the leaves and trees suddenly stopped. Then silence. The marines slowly crept back, their fingers pressed against the trigger. Sweat slowly dripped down their foreheads. Deak slowly backed away. His back was nearly pressed against the aircraft, when he heard small hissing sound. Followed by a looming shadow.

He glanced back.

"Oh, shi..."

A large, insect like creature bit down over the top half of his body. Jack and Mattis turned back. Standing over the Stork, they saw a an Acklay. A large three eyed creature with six legs, each with a deadly claw, leathery green skin, a long neck with a crest over it's head and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It lifted Deak into the air and swayed him back in forth, causing him to drop his gun and the case.

The Acklay then thew him into a nearby tree.

"Open fire!" Mattis ordered.

He held up his gun and fired at the Ackley. The other marines opened fire at the creature, the bullets flicked off it's leathery armor. The creature hissed at the marines. He crept down the stork and raised it's left claw.

"Watch out!" Jack said, as he and Mattis leaped out of the way.

The claw struck the ground behind them. Jack rolled over and saw the case under the Acklay.

"Take it down!"

Suddenly, another Ackley appeared for the foliage behind them. He slashed his claw, impaling one of the marines. Taking another in it's jaws before crunching him in two.

* * *

"They're everywhere!"

Runard stared at the monitors. The sound of machine guns and the screams of his men. Followed by the screeches of those... things. More of his men being sacrificed to these mindless beasts. All due to the insistence of his own son, Agnarr.

The feed of the Acklay coming over one of the marines before slashing them with it's claw. Cutting the feed and the audio.

Runard narrowed his head. His son, acting as the Governor for Safe Haven, promised in his election to protect the people. And yet he places them on the line with these excursion into these hostile lands beyond the wall.

* * *

Mattis turned back to the squad.

"Fall Back!" He ordered.

"Fall Back!"

The squad turned and ran back into the forest. While Jack, Mattis and a few others laid down covering fire. Mattis lowered his rifle, pressing his COMM.

"Stork 155, this is Titan leader," he said.

"Requesting immediate EVAC!"

"Copy that, Titan Leader. We are in rout to the clearing."

Jack lowered his rifle, glancing down at the case. He then glanced up at the Ackley, who hissed as he scurried toward them. He glanced back down at the case, contemplating his chances.

Mattis turned to Jack.

"Overland!" He called to him.

Jack glanced back at the lieutenant. He then turned back to the case. He knew that if he moved quick, he'd be able to get past that giant bug and get the case. Just need to keep that thing busy.

He glanced back to Mattis.

"Cover me!" He said.

Jack turned and began running toward the Ackley.

"Private Overland!" Mattis said, reaching out for him.

Jack glanced up at the Ackley. The beast hissed at him, raising his quickly jumped out of the way. He then leaped under the Ackley and rolled out from under it. He came over to the case and grabbed onto the handle.

Suddenly, a shadow was looming over him. He glanced up and saw the Ackley standing over him. Just as it was to snap its neck down and encase him in his jaws, it was struck in the back of his head by a sudden explosion. Jack looked down and saw Mattis and Heavy load, firing off a grenade launcher.

"Move!" Mattis said.

Jack quickly got up and hustled around the Ackley. He turned around and followed after Jack. He turned back to the Ackley and fired along it's underbelly. The beast shrieked in pain. It's underbelly was much weaker.

"Aim for it's underbelly." Mattis said.

Heavy load raised the grenade launcher and fired. The grenade struck the underbelly along the neck. The Ackley shrieked in pain before collapsing over the ground. Jack quickly leaped out of the way and came up to Mattis and Heavy load.

"Got the transmitter." Jack said, holding up the case.

He glanced back at the crash site and saw more Ackleys emerging from the forest around them.

"Move, Move!" Mattis said, as they turned and ran into the forest.

* * *

The marines came out of the forest, as the Storks landed in the clearing. Many of them continued firing back at the Ackleys.

"There's too many," one of the Marines said over the COMM.

"We need air support NOW!"

Several scorpions lined up above.

"Copy that," One of the scorpions said.

"Providing air Support."

The scorpions fired several missiles into the forest. A few of the Ackleys were blown back from the explosions. While others continued in pursuit of the marines. Jack, Mattis and Heavy loud ran through the underbrush. Jack came up and leaped over a root as a missile struck the Ackleys behind him.

He was pushed forward by the shock wave, nearly losing his balance. But was quick to catch himself. Mattis rushed to his aid.

"You alright, private?" He asked.

"Keep moving!"

Jack stood up and followed them. They came out into the clearing and made their way to the first transport. They came up the ramp. Several other marines were already inside. Other followed suit, pulling wounded into transport.

"Go, Go, Go!" Mattis said to the pilots.

Slowly the Stork began lifting off as the ramp closed behind them.

* * *

The other storks followed suit as the scorpions continued providing cover. Though as the Stork began to lift off, a something flew out from the trees. It looked like a Banshee. It struck the hall the front of the Stork, forcing it to ground.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, WE'RE GOING DOW-"

The transport stuck the ground in a fiery explosion. Another banshee came over the cockpit of a scorpion, causing it to spiral out of control. All while the others broke off and began raising above the trees.

"I'VE LOST CONTROL, I'-"

His transmission was cut off as he crashed into the forest.

All remaining transports and escorts had already gained altitude above the forest and flew toward the west.

* * *

Jack set down the brief case and set down along the seats. He leaned back his head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." He said, glaceing up at Mattis.

There was radio static.

"Lieutenant Mattis, this is command, what is your status?" General Runeard said.

Mattis pressed his COMM link.

"Command, this is Titan leader," He said.

"Package has been secured. Returning to base."


	3. Chapter 2

Rain pattered the window of the apartment. Elsa was sitting at the kitchen island, going over the notes she typed out in her laptop. She looked the window in the living room, gazing over the city of Los Angeles. It had been poring down rain for over a month now. For all the talk of climate change, they never mention months of rain.

She glanced into the living room, where she had the news playing over the TV.

_"World leaders gather today to discuss Global Trade, which has been suffering major set backs, as trade routs cross into Banshee territory." _The news Anchor reported.

_"With the loss of equipment and supplies, many communities say they are dropping out of the Global trade in favor of preserving resources__. As new creatures continued to appear in No Mans Land."_

Elsa sighed, running her hand through her hair. Global trade was becoming harder to do these passed months. With all this reports of Banshees nesting along several of the trade routes, making it harder to transport supplies. Both from the air and the ground.

Father was becoming stressed with these reports. They were already running low on certain resources.

_"While some are sources believe that these are lost creatures coming out of hibernation, many are saying they are the creation from the Titan Killer, the weapon formally develop by Dr. Iduna Marian, who has been missing for over thirteen years."_

Seeing her mother's picture brought up screen made Elsa sigh in contempt. She glanced to her family photo in the living room. Ever since the bomb dropped and her mother gone missing, their family had grown apart. Anna left to live with her Boyfriend, Kristoff on the other side of town.

Elsa stayed with their father. Helping him run as Governor and working as his personal secretary. She had gotten engaged recently to her boyfriend, Jack Overland and had just moved in with him. But he was often away on duty.

She looked to the photo of her and Jack next to her family's. He was suppose to be home today. But got called back on a mission to No Man's Land to recover the transmitter.

She hoped he was safe.

Elsa heard her cell phone vibrating on the counter. She walked over and picked up her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Elsa?" Her father answered.

"Hi, dad," she said.

"Did you finish off my notes?" he asked, curiously.

"The Hearing is in two hours."

"Yeah, I got them all here." Elsa said.

"Thanks hun," Agnarr said.

"The transmitters been recovered. I'm heading to the there now. I'll see you there."

Elsa nodded her head.

"See you, dad." she said before hanging up her phone.

She turned back to her laptop and closed the screen, slipping it into her beg. She then got up and walked out the front door.

"Furthermore, Governor Agnarr has tasked Monarch with developing new ORCA transmissions, so that aircraft may pass by without hostility. In a world now ruled by monsters, the question remains, how long can this go on?"

* * *

**_Global Trade hearing, United Nations Headquarters, Safe Haven._**

Elsa was seated in Safe Haven's senate. She glanced to her father, who was standing before five wide screens of the Governors, who were apart of the Global Trade.

"As you know, Global Trade was formed so that communities could share resources," Agnarr insisted.

"But with recent nesting of the Banshees, most of our routs have been compromised. And with the loss of recent transports, Global Trade has been becoming more difficult. Which is why I've tasked Monarch with developing new ORCA frequencies that should allow us to slip by Banshee nesting grounds as well as other winged titans."

"And what about the new species Monarch has recently discovered?" One of the Governors on screen spoke up.

"Will these frequencies be able to protect our aircraft from them?"

Dr. Ilene Chan and her sister, Dr. Ling, now the heads of Monarch, spoke up in the jury.

"We are currently researching the ones we've been able to capture," Dr. Ilene insisted.

"So far our tests have proven to be effective like they were with the other titans. So far we've managed to interpret their calls and have found the right frequencies we can use to draw them off."

"Thank you, Dr. Chan," Agnarr said, nodding his head.

"I understand your concern, Governors. But I can assure you that we are doing everything in our power to ensure the safety of humanity."

"Thank you, Governor Agnarr," said the Governor of the southern state.

"But we still haven't heard one good reason why Operation: Counter strike shouldn't be initiated on these creatures."

The mere mention of counter strike caused Elsa to glanced worryingly up at the governors. It had been the talk of many of the communities. For all remaining military personal to try attack all nesting sites or any other titans converging on any communities. Though it was considered to be a last resort for any of the remaining nations, Governors like Shane Austin have been pushing for it with these Banshee attacks.

But attacking them would only make things worse. The casualties of personal would be even greater then these recent attacks. The men and woman who's lives would be on the line.

Her fiance, Jack.

Agnarr shook his head.

"With all due respect, Governor Shane," He said.

"Operation counter strike should be a last resort."

"These creature are highly territorial," Dr. Ling insisted.

"Especially when it comes to their nesting. Attacking them will only case them to revolt."

"It almost sounds like you admire them, Dr. Ling." Governor Shane complemented.

"I admire all forms of life." Ling stated.

Elsa glanced to Dr. Ling. That was quite the admirable thing to say, especially when it came to the Titans and all the creatures beyond the wall. She sounded like mother. She always said that the Titans were a blessing in disguise. That those like Godzilla were Good. And that he and those like him were here to defend humanity.

Grandfather never did like that.

He always argued that her beliefs and those of Monarch were all idiotic. He always said that mother was filling their heads with fantasy. And that all the titans were all monsters.

"These creatures were created by the cells of Godzilla's DNA," Dr. Ilene Chan explained.

"They are a staple of him. They are now part of the Earth's new ecosystem. Killing them would be a mistake."

"And speaking of which," One of the other Governors said.

"That brings us to the matter of Godzilla. Monarch was tasked in informing us of his whereabouts. And we have had several reports of ships disappearing in the pacific. Are you certain not one of these attacks was by Godzilla?"

"I can ensure you senators," General Runeard spoke up.

"We are doing everything we can in tracking him down. I already have all remaining navy ships scouring the pacific as we speak."

Elsa saw Dr. Ling lean to her sister and whisper something in her ear. Dr. Ilene shook her head. Ellsa frowned. Seeing the two sisters together made her think of Anna. She hadn't spoken to her in almost a month. She had been so busy as of late.

"Governors, if I may," Agnarr said.

"We should really-"

"I'm afraid we have already decided." Governor Shane insisted.

"With the loss of aircraft and personal, we believe Global Trade should be postpone till we see results."

"Governor Shane," Agnarr said.

"That is all, Agnarr," He said.

The screens then turned black as the Governors signed off. Elsa frowned. She glanced to her father, who stood speechless.

"Damn it," he cursed, shaking his head.

* * *

Elsa walked out of the entrance of the UN headquarters along with her father. She unveiled her umbrella and stepped out into the rain. She felt her cell phone vibrating in her beg. She pulled out her phone and saw a picture of Jack over the screen. She pressed the answer button and put it up to her ear.

"Jack?" she said.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she said, playfully.

Agnarr glanced back to his daughter

"Can't help myself," he joked.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said.

"I just got off of duty. So i was thinking we could go on that date tonight."

Elsa paused for a moment. She frowned.

"I'd love to, Jack," she said.

"But I have to help my dad tonight."

"Oh, right." he said, disappointingly.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Hey, no problem," he said.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, love you." she said before hanging up her phone.

"Was that Jack?" Agnarr asked, curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Elsa said.

"He just got off of duty."

Agnarr smiled.

"Well that's great," he said.

"Why don't you two go out tonight?"

"But what about...?" she asked, curiously.

Agnarr shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

"You've been working hard these pass couple of weeks. You haven't spent much time with each other since you've gotten engaged."

Elsa glanced to the side. It would be nice to spend some time together. And maybe Anna and Kristoff could come as well.

"I guess i could use a break," Elsa said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Agnarr nodded to her.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"You just go and have fun tonight."

Agnarr came up and kissed Elsa over her forehead, cupping her shoulder.

"I love you." he said.

Agnarr turned and walked down the steps to his car.

* * *

Racing through the lush underbrush, a young woman in her early twenties brushed through the leaves and palms. She came out of the foliage to a small stream, where she leaped over one stone after another. Near the other end of the stream, she stopped, glancing back. She had long brown hair, light skin, brown eyes, a broad nose with slanted eyes, wearing a light, strapless dress and was holding a staff.

"(Come on, Ryder!)" she said in a language unknown to the outside world.

It was then a young man no older then her came out of the foliage. He was quite muscular, with the the same hair, blue slanted eyes, wearing a light brown sarong.

"(Honeymaren, would you slow down!)" he said in the same language.

"(Come on!)" she said, aloud.

Ryder leaped over one of the rocks before jumping to another. As he came up to Honeymaren, she turned and continued across the stream. She then hoped over the banks and raced off into the jungle.

"(Honeymaren!)"

Honeymaren bushed through the underbrush and came out into the clearing. She then stopped peering and saw a plaza with several pillars overlooking a strange valley stone mountains peering from over the tree tops.

"(The stone peaks!)" she said.

Ryder came out of the foliage behind her, struggling to catch his breath. He then peered up to the stone peeks ahead.

"(The stone peaks?)" he said, glancing nervously to his sister.

"(Mother said we're never to come here. No one is to go yllnear him while he sleeps.)"

Honeymaren turned to her brother.

"(All the priestess are to make their voice heard by Gojira,)" she insisted to her brother.

"(And since I'm about to come of age, I need for him to hear my voice. So that he will hear the prayers of people through me.)"

"(Are you sure we should be doings this now?)" Ryder asked, curiously.

"(Shouldn't we wait for when mother...)"

Honeymaren walked into the plaza.

"(Wait, Honeymaren!)" He said.

She glanced back to him.

"(I'm not waiting anymore, Ryder.)" she said to him.

She turned and continued walking to the plaza. She glanced to one of the pillars and saw a stone carving of Rodan, the fire demon. Along side a carving of behemoth, the forest . She glanced to her right and saw Methuselah, Scylla, Ceaser. She then turned forward peered to the two main pillars.

To her left, she saw a stone carving of Mothra, Queen of the monsters. And as she turned to the main pillar in front of her, she then stopped. Peering up at the carving of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

Honey came down down over her knees, setting her staff next to her. She then bowed before the pillar and began chanting to the stone carving.

"(Oh mighty, Gojira, hear thy prayer,)" she said.

"(Oh mighty Gods, hear thy prayer. I speak as the voice of my people. As my Mother. And her mother before her.)"

Ryder glanced up at the stone pillar of Godzilla.

"(May our people continue to live under your will,)" she continued.

"(May you continue to bring the earth good fortune. May you continue to watch over thy people.)"

Honeymaren glanced back up at the pillars. For the moment, it was but silent. When suddenly, she felt the ground below her began to shake beneath her. Honey leaned off the ground, glancing up at the pillars.

"(Honey!)" Ryder called to her from behind.

There was a loud crumbling sound coming from the stone peaks then heard a loud sound to their left. They turned and saw a long tail rising from the earth. The mountains then began rising from the jungle, causing trees and earth alike to fall to reveal a familiar giant reptilian form with two long arms with claws along each finger. A reptilian-like muzzle, along it's back were massive dorsal spines.

Ryder came up to his sister, peering up in awe.

"(Gojira!)" Moneymaren said.

Godzilla raised it's head and let out a great roar. Signifying his return.

* * *

The people in the village peered up in awe at the sight of Godzilla. One of the villagers, a man with lighter hair dressed in a sarong, turned and ran to a temple like structure at the end of the village. He came up to the steps, where a older woman with long white hair, wearing a strapless dress, holding a long wood staff walked out of the structure.

"(Yelana!)" he said.

"(Gojira have awakened!)"

Yelana stared up at Godzilla. She then narrowed her head as she thought. Godzilla had been resting for over a few years now since the titan war. Why now has he awaken?

Unless...

She then widened her eyes.

"(It cannot be!)" she said.

She them turned to the man.

"(Bring the knowledge seeker here.)" she said.

The man nodded his head. He then turned and raced off into the village. Yelana then glanced back up to Godzilla, knowing that great evil would soon be upon them.


	4. Chapter 3

The blacken void of space was pierced by a sudden red glow. Drifting aimlessly among the stars, a bright red light pulsed like the beat of a human heart from the crevices along the surface of a large asteroid. Slowly, the meteor drifted toward a shower of asteroids as the smaller ones bounced off it's surface. It was then an asteroid half it's size began floating toward it. Upon collision, the asteroid the shattered into three.

The pieces of stone and dust, pulsing with the bright red, drifted apart. Two of the pieces passed around while the other over the asteroid that struck against it. Slowly the three pieces came out the clutter.

And slowly drifted toward Earth.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were cruising down the freeway that evening. Elsa was sitting in the passenger seat of their car, peering out the side widow with anticipation. She was so excited for tonight. She even wore her new blue dress that Jack likes. The one that showed off her legs. Jack said he was taking her someplace special. She couldn't wait to see where.

It was then that Jack made a left turn, pulling in to the parking lot of a restaurant.

"Here we are!" he said, glancing to her.

Elsa turned. She then gasped in awe, seeing the place he was taking her. The Parley. It was her favorite restaurant in the city, one of many places in the city that uses food from the U.N.F.D. (United Nations Farming Division). It was where Jack took her on their first date together. Jack always knew what were her favorite places. He was so romantic like that.

"Oh, Jack," she said, glancing to him.

Jack nodded his head

"I figured we go someplace special tonight," He insisted.

"Get some real food. I tired of eating that algie stuff they serve the base's cafeteria."

Jack the pulled in to one of the parking stalls off to the right. He got out of the car, pulling out the umbrella from the back. He opened it and held it over his head. He then came around to the passenger side door. He opened it for Elsa as she stepped out of the car. He held the umbrella over her.

"Thank you, good sir." She said to him.

"My lady." he said, holding his arm up to her.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around his. They then turn and made their way to the front doors of the restaurant. When suddenly, she heard a low growling noise. Elsa paused. She turned and glanced back behind her. Jack turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"Did you hear that?" Elsa asked, glancing back to him.

Jack squinted his eyes, curiously.

"Hear what?" He asked.

Elsa glanced back over the parking lot. She swore she heard something. Something... familiar.

She then shook her head and looked back at Jack.

"It's nothing," she claimed.

"Come on, let's go.

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked up the the front desk of the restaurant. The waitress standing on the other side of the counter glanced up to them.

"Hello," she said.

"Is it just the two of you?"

Jack shook his head.

"Uh, no," He said.

"We're expecting two others. We have dinner renovations here."

"Of course," the waitress said.

"Can I have your name, sir?"

"Overland." Jack said.

The waitress glanced down to the opened binder in front of her. She scanned the list of names and found Overland near the middle along with the name Beyorkmen.

"Oh, Jack Overland?" she said, glancing up to him.

Jack nodded his head to the waitress. She then glanced down and took two menus from the side.

"Right this way." she said.

Jack and Elsa followed the waitress as she lead them through the restaurant. She came to a booth far in the back next to a window, which had a good view of the city. She then turned to the couple.

"Right here." she said.

Jack and Elsa both set down on opposite sides of the booth. The Waitress came up and set the menu's down before them.

"Here you are." she said.

"Thank you." Elsa said, looking up to her.

The waitress nodded to them before she turned and walked away. Elsa then turned, peering out over the view of Los Angela's. Seeing the city's lights peering through the countless windows of each structure, it was easy to forget the terrors which lie beyond the walls surrounding the city. She had almost forgotten what it was life before.

Before the bomb had dropped. Before the titans had risen.

"It's beautiful." she said.

Jack glanced out the window, peering out over the city.

"Yeah." he said, glancing back to her.

Elsa turned back to him.

"Do you ever think about what it was like before?" She asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean, before all of this," she insisted to him.

"Before the Titan Killer was dropped. Before the titans rose."

Jack glanced down, dropping his menu over the table. He couldn't say he never thought of what the world was like before the Titan war. Before they were taken below ground in one of Monarch's underground shelters.

He shrugged to her.

"Sometimes." he said, his eyes shifted up to her.

"What do you remember about it?" Elsa asked.

"Where do I start?" he said.

"I remember going fishing with my uncle at his cabin. One time, he took me on his boat and he drove us out to the middle of the lake. And we sat out there and talked for hours. Didn't come back with any fish though."

Elsa chuckled.

"Last good memory I have of him," Jack said.

"I usually only got to visit him during the summer. During the winter, me, Jamie and Sophie would go ice skating on the pond behind our house. We used to play hockey a lot. I missed it sometimes."

Elsa smiled at the mention of winter. One of the many things she had missed about her life before. It had been thirteen years since she had last seen it snow. Winter used to be her and Anna's favorite season when they were little. They always used to play in the backyard and build their favorite snowman, Olaf. Or even make forts to have snowball would even go to the park and go sledding down the hills.

"I know what you mean," she said to him.

"I missed the winters we used to have back home."

Elsa narrowed her head. She sighed, frowning. Talking about the world they used to know, it made her think of the one they were in. One which forced them to be trapped behind walls. With creatures luring on the other side. Preying that none of the titans would approach the city.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, curiously.

"It's just..." she said.

"Sometimes, I wonder is this really the world we want our kids to grow up in?"

Jack squinted his eyes, taken back by the question.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Don't you want to have kids?"

"Of course I do," Elsa insisted to her fiance.

"But... with how the world is. With those creatures out there. And you always risking yourself every time you go on one of these mission."

Jack reached his hand across the table and took hold of hers. She glanced up to him.

"We can't think about that," Jack insisted to her.

"I know the world isn't perfect. But what if it doesn't change?"

Elsa narrowed her head.

"We may never have another chance like this." Jack insisted.

"I know... but..."

"Hey," Jack said, comforting her.

"It's gonna be Okay. We don't have to talk about this now. Lets not lets this ruin tonight."

Elsa nodded her head.

"Okay."

* * *

The three asteroids drifted toward the earth's atmosphere. Being dawned toward the planet's gravitational pull, each one became engulfed in flames as they each went in separate directions.

* * *

Godzilla peered up at the stars above. In the distance, he noticed three red stars moving in separate directions. One of which was heading toward the island of which he stood.

* * *

"Elsa!"

Jack and Elsa turned and saw the waitress walking toward them with two other people. One a tall muscular man the same age as Jack, with blonde hair, wearing a dress shirt and pants. The other a girl who was eighteen years of age, with strawberry blond hair tied back in a bun and wearing a strapless green dress. She was waving to them.

"Elsa!" she said.

"Anna." Elsa said as she stood up from the booth and hugged her little sister.

The two then part a shorty as Anna glanced down to her dress.

"Wow, Elsa you look so amazing!" She complemented on her sister's dress.

"I love that dress your wearing."

Elsa chuckled.

"Thanks," she said, before glancing down at thee dress she was wearing.

"Yours look beautiful."

"Thanks you." She said.

Kristoff came up to the booth where Jack was sitting.

"Hey." he said, offering Jack his hand.

"Hey." Jack said back as he took his hand and shook it.

Anna and Elsa came and sat back down in the opposite side of the booth. Kristoff came down and sat down next to Jack.

"So, have you guys talked about what are you doing for your wedding?" Anna asked, curiously.

Jack and Elsa glanced to each other. The topic of their wedding hadn't been brought of by either of them for a while now. They had been so caught up with their careers, they hadn't had much time on planning their wedding.

"Uh..." Jack said, glancing to Elsa.

"We... thought about it." She said, glancing to her sister.

Anna squealed excitedly.

"And?" She asked.

"Well... we think maybe we should just have a small wedding." Elsa insisted, glancing to Jack.

Jack nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah." he said, nodding his head.

"Seriously?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Come on, Elsa. This is suppose to be the most impotent day of yours and Jack's life."

Kristoff glanced to Jack.

"Yeah," he said, nudging Jack's shoulder.

"I know," ElsG insisted.

"Which is why I just want it to just be you and Kristoff and father as well."

"How is dad anyway?" Anna asked curiously.

"We saw the news earlier," Kristoff said, turning to her.

"Are the Governors really postponing Global trade?"

Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes." she said.

"They think it's too risky," Jack insisted.

"Our transports keep getting attack by those things. They brought down our last transport over Chicago."

"Grandfather thinks we should initiate Operation Counter Strike." Elsa claimed.

"Wouldn't be the worst idea." Jack stated.

Elsa glanced to Jack in disbelief.

"Jack!" she said.

"What?" Jack asked, curiously.

"It's probably the best option we have right now. And at the very least, someone is doing something to keep us safe."

Elsa frowned at Jack. This was so typical of him. He always seemed to agree with her Grandfather that lethal force was always the answers to matters like these.

"Why are marines so desperate to get themselves killed?" She asked.

"Every time this happens, it gives Grandfather the excuse to push Operation counter strike."

"What else can we do?" Jack asked.

"We need those supply shipments."

"Dad already has Monarch working on a solution," Elsa insisted.

"They already have an ORCA prototype some of our transports can use..."

"Monarch?" Jack asked.

"You kidding me, they're the reason we're in this mess."

"They better understand those things then we do," Elsa insisted.

"Besides, they've manage to keep the titans away from the communities. The ORCA might be our only hope of keeping those creatures away from our transports."

"She's got a point." Kristoff insisted.

"Yeah, well how can we even be-"

Anna suddenly held up her hand to them, shushing them. Everyone at the table glanced to Anna, who was holding up her hand to them. She squinted her eyes curiously. She then turned to them.

"Do you guys feel that?" She asked, curiously.

"Feel what?" Kristoff asked, curiously.

Elsa paused for a moment. She glanced to Jack and Kristoff, who turned back to her confusingly. Suddenly she noticed felt a small tingling beneath the bottoms of her feet. Slowly the small vibration started to increase. She squinted her eyes, curiously.

"Wait, I feel it too." she said, glancing back to her sister.

The table suddenly began quaking as the silverware and drinks began vibrating. The restaurant suddenly erupted with cries of panic of the guest and staff, bracing themselves.

"Whats going on?" Anna exclaimed.

"Earth quake?" Jack said.

Kristoff cocked his head to Jack before glancing up through the window. He then paused, staring up in awe.

"What is that?" Kristoff said.

Jack, Elsa and Anna turned, peering out through the dark rainy night at a small bright light peering through the clouds above.

* * *

One of the Intelligent officers glanced back from his monitor.

"General, we've got an incoming mass!" He reported.

Ruenard turned back to the officer. He came up to the officers station and peered down at the monitor. On screen, it saw a large unidentified mass on radar descending upon the city at an alarming rate.

* * *

The asteroid plowed through the rain clouds before coming out over the city of Los Angeles.

* * *

Jack widened his eyes in shock, seeing the asteroid coming toward them.

Jesus Christ! He thought.

Jack cocked his head to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

"Get Down!" He exclaimed.

The four quickly got down under the table, bracing themselves for impact. Anna quickly berried herself into Kristoff's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Elsa in turn leaned in close to Jack, who brought her close to him. They stared out into the restaurant and saw a bright red light peering from the windows, becoming brighter and brighter as the meteor got closer.

* * *

The asteroid flew over the restaurant and through the air for some time as it began to descend. The astroid then crashing down into the city, plowing through the structures and roads in it's way, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake. Slowly the asteroid began slowing down before it slid to a stop.

* * *

_No Man's Land- near the West Coast._

Another of the pieces of the asteroid's shot passed the mountains and struck down through the thick trees. Plowing through the lush vegetation as it left a long trail. Causing many of the wildlife to scatter.

* * *

A bright red star beams from the night sky above, reflecting over Godzilla's yellow eyes. The monster king glared, snarling at the sight. Slowly the light got brighter as he saw an asteroid ascend from the blacken sky of stars and crash down on the far side of the island. Godzilla growled. His dorsal spines along his back began to It was a sight well known to the monster King.

For he had seen the red star fall to the earth before in a time long ago. And now an ancient evil had once more returned to the world which he ruled.


	5. Chapter 4

The Banshees hollered and bellowed from their nests above, agitated by the meteor passing overhead. The alpha came perched over the edge of it's nest, peering into the distance at the lights over the horizon. The nesting grounds of what he presumed to be another tribe of banshee's. There was a bright red light in the distance from where the meteor had crash.

Suddenly, he caught whiff of a sudden alluring scent. Like the spilled blood of a wounded angsik. But this one was much stronger. And it seemed to be coming from the lights over the horizon to the west, where the meteor had struck. Another potential prey, perhaps.

Instinctively, the Banshee gave a loud holler, signifying to the others that it was time to hunt. Spreading it's wings, he leaped from his nest and flew off toward the source of the scent. All as the other Banshees leaped from their nests and followed suit.

* * *

Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came out into the parking lot of the restaurant. Overhead of some the buildings across the street, they saw the rising smoke in the distance from where the asteroid had crashed. Traffic had all but stopped in the streets. People were standing outside their cars, peering ahead at the smoke in the distance.

Anna glanced to Elsa and Jack.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A titan?" Kristoff said, glancing to Jack.

Jack shook his head.

"I don't know." He said, glancing to them..

There was a sudden sound off to their left. The four looked back down the street and saw the lights from the buildings and streets lights going out. The lights from the restaurant went out behind them. Along with the street lights and the building across the street. There were several screams and gasps from people as everything went dark.

"Jack, Anna?!" Elsa called out, glancing around in the dark.

Elsa felt a hand touch her shoulder. She glanced back and saw someone standing behind her. But it was too dark, she couldn't see who it was.

"Jack?" she asked.

"We're here, Elsa," She heard him say.

"We're right here."

Anna pulled out her phone and turned on it's light.

"What's happening?" Kristoff asked, curiously.

"It must have hit the power station." Jack said, looking back at them.

The phone in their pockets and purses utter a loud alarm. Jack pulled out the phone and glanced down at the screen.

**_Titan Alert_**

**_Please proceed to Emergency Shelters._**

He Glanced up to Elsa, Kristoff and Anna.

"We have to get shelters, now!" He advised.

"My trucks parked around here." Kristoff said, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"We got to go!" He said.

"Come on!"

* * *

The entire command center was in chaos as the officers scrabbled to restore power. The lights were flickering on and off after the meteor had made impact somewhere in the city. General Ruenard was pacing anxiously along the walkway.

"Can somebody get the power back on?" He exclaimed to the other officers.

"The Emergency Back up generator should be kicking in any second now." One of the officers said.

The flickering lights finally settled as all the monitors came back online. As the monitors came along. One of the officers turned back from his monitor.

"System's back online, sir." they called to him.

"Bring up the satellite feed." Ruenard ordered as he walked up to the monitors.

He came up to the monitor as the screen changed to the satellite feed of the city. It was there that he saw a large impact sight in the western quadrant of the city. It had to be where it crashed.

Ruenard looked back at the officer behind him.

"Enhance on that sector." he said, pointing at the area on screen.

The screen enhanced over the area. The General paused, squinting his eyes, curiously at the monitor. On the screen at the sight of the impact was a large asteroid, pulsing a bright red light like a beating heart. Much like the one that crashed in the Yukon twenty years ago.

"Oh my god..." He uttered in a whispering tone.

"Sir!"

Ruenard glanced back at the officers at the monitors behind him.

"The asteroid has struck the cities power plants," the officer said.

"The entire city lost power!"

"Put me through to the Governor's office!" He ordered them.

"I want the entire city on Titan Alert!"

"General, we're picking up radiation signatures approaching sector four!" Another officer stated.

The General turned to the officer. He walked over to his station and came to face his monitor, he saw countless radiation signatures on radar approaching sector four. He stared confusingly, shaking his head. This didn't make sense. The ORCA transmitters should still be online. They have their own power stations.

"Are the Wall's ORCAs still transmitting?" The General asked.

The officer nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." He answered.

* * *

Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came up to his truck parked along the other end of the parking lot. Anna and Elsa both got into the back as Jack got into the passenger seat. Kristoff climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door behind him.

"Can we get to the shelters from here?" Kristoff asked, glancing to Jack.

"Just head that way," Jack insisted, pointing up the street.

"One of the shelters just a mile up the street."

Pulling out his keys from his pants pocket and plunged them into the ignition. When suddenly they heard the sound of faint hollers and shrills in the distance. Elsa and Anna gazed out the window and overhead, they something flying overhead. Shadows which resembled into that of Banshees.

"Uh, guys." Anna said

Kirstoff and Jack looked out the passenger side window. Suddenly, they froze with a blank stare of fear. Seeing the banshees flying overhead getting closer and closer. Their ear piercing hollers, sounding louder and louder the closer they got.

"Banshees!" Jack said.

Kristoff turned the key forward as the engine then started up.

"Hang on!" he said, glancing back behind them.

He pulled the truck out of the parking stall before shifting it into drive. He then drove out onto the street, trying his best to avoid other vehicles and people running down the street.

"Move!" He said, gesturing for them to move.

"Get out of the way!"

* * *

The alpha banshee peered below at the people running. It's vision piercing through the darkness of the night. Seeing the potential prey below them as they scattered like a herd of sturmbeests. The alpha uttered a high shrieking below to his fellow pack members.

Several of the Banshees then dove down over the people running below. Pouncing over the people below, gnawing them. While lifting others into the air.

* * *

It was a shock when a banshee flew down from above and pounced over a person running in the street. Kristoff quickly turned the wheel and came around the creature. He glanced back, sighing in relief.

"That was close." he said, turning forward.

"What are they doing here?' Anna asked, turning up at him and Jack.

Elsa shook her head. This didn't make any sense. The ORCAs should still be transmitting during a blackout. The frequency alone was enough to keep them and the titans away from the city. So then what were they doing here?

"I don't know," Jack said.

"We need to get to the shelters, NOW!"

There was a sudden flash from above. Peering up they saw several scorpions flew overhead, firing at the banshees.

* * *

Scorpion gunships pursued the Banshees swarming the city.

"Bogies in range!" One of the Pilots announced over the intercom.

"Engaging!"

The gunships opened fire over the banshees. The machine gun bolts struck the banshees, causing them to utter a bellow of pain.

* * *

Peering down at his monitor, the pilot lined up the shot before pulling the trigger over the lever. Firing the machine gun torrent under the cockpit.

* * *

The Scorpions torrent cut down the banshee, who hollered in pain as it fell to the ground.

"I got em." The pilot said over the comm.

Suddenly, the side of the aircraft was then struck from the side by the Alpha banshee. Spinning uncontrollably, the Banshee slammed his head forward as he smashed his muzzle against the cockpit.

"Mayday, Mayday!" He radioed.

"He's on me. I'm going down!"

Just as the scorpion was to crash, the alpha banshee quickly leaped from off the gunship. The scorpion then crashed into a nearby structure before erupting into a massive explosion.

* * *

**_Hell's Gate Command Center._**

General Ruenard frowned upon hearing his pilots over the intercoms. He came over to one of the intelligence officers.

"Whats the status on our ground units?" he asked, curiously.

"ETA on Ground units, five minutes, sir." He answered.

Ruenard looked across the room at the other officers and commanders.

"I want all available air units to be up in five," he order to them.

"All ground units rolling into the city."

"Sir, Governor Agnarr wants to speak to you." One of the officers said.

Ruenard turned to the monitors at the forefront of the room.

"On screen." He said.

The main screen switched to Adgar calling from his office.

"General Ruenard, whats going on?" Agnarr asked.

"We've been getting reports of an unidentified object striking down near Compton. And now we're hearing banshees have entered the city?"

"We have the situation under control. Governor," Ruenard insisted to his son.

"Code Titan has already been issued and I've already deployed air and ground units into the city. They have been ordered to use live rounds."

"Live rounds?!" Agnarr exclaimed to his father.

"I didn't give you the authorization."

"Lives are at stake, Governor," the General insisted.

"And Code Titan states that this becomes a military operation. The Banshees are ignoring the walls Orca transmitters. And protocol states any creatures that go past the walls, the Military is to use any means to ensure the safety of all civilians."

Agnarr narrowed his head. He understood the practicals of Code Titan and knew it meant placing things under the command of his father. Though he trusted his father with the safety of the city and public, he was concerned with most of his methods of doing so. Yet even still, this was a matter of public safety and protocol insisted this be a military operation.

"I'm giving you authorization to handle this situation," Agnarr then said, glancing up to him.

"But your forces under no circumstances are to use missiles."

"Yes, Governor." Ruenard said, nodding his head.

* * *

Kristoff continued to maneuver through the street, avoiding all other vehicles and banshees that flew in from above. There were so many of them flying overhead.

Something hit the back of the truck, causing it to jolt upwards.

"What is that?!" he said glancing back.

Anna and Elsa looked back through the back window, where they saw a bright green banshee standing in the back of his truck. The banshee stood up as it began to hit the roof of the truck. Elsa and Anna gasped as a large dent suddenly formed above them.

Kristoff glanced forward.

"Not my Truck!" he said, turning the wheel.

He swerved the truck from left to right. The Banshee was thrown from side to side, struggling to keep balance over the truck. Flapping it's wing, it attempted to pull the truck into the air. Lifting the back end into the air, only for it to prove too heavy.

"Wow, wow!" Anna gasped as the truck was lifted into the air.

Kristoff quickly put it into four wheel drive as he pressed hard on the gas peddle. The banshee felt itself being pulled along. Finally, it released the back of the truck, causing it to land with a sudden thud.

Glanced to his rear view mirror, Jack saw the banshee was still chasing them. The banshee cocked its head to them before letting out a loud hollering. It them flew down toward them.

"It's still behind us!" he said.

"Hang on!" Kristoff said, as he turned the wheels.

The truck then swerved to the right in attempt to evade the banshee. Just as it was to pounce over the back of the vehicle, the truck had gotten out of the way, causing it to crash over the street. Kristoff glanced back in the rear view mirror and saw the banshee laying over the road behind them, hollering.

He uttered a sigh of relief.

"That was close." he said, turning forward.

There was a loud propelling sound getting louder and louder. Jack and Kristoff glanced up and saw a gunship being pounced on by two banshees, forcing it down to the ground. Kristoff gasped as he slammed on the breaks. His truck slid to a stop just as the gunship crashed over the street in front of them, erupting in a sudden blaze of fire.

"Wow!" Anna said in awe.

Kristoff glanced back at her and Elsa.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

The two sisters nodded their head.

"Yeah, we're fine." Anna insisted to him.

Jack glanced up at the crashed scorpion. The flaming wreckage laid in the middle of the road with the one of the Banshees laying over top of it.

"Jesus." he said.

It was right at that moment that they saw several military vehicles driving from around the wreckage. Several Humvee like vehicle drove passed them, the turrent over top firing up at the banshees.

"We gotta get inside, now!" Jack said, turning to Kristoff.

"I can't get through." Kristoff said, pointing at the wreckage in front of them.

Jack glanced to the inte next to them. The apartment building they lived in was just a few blocks from here. There was no way they would make it to the shelters. Not with the military coming this way. Nor with all the banshees swarming around. They were siting ducks out here as it was.

He glanced to Kristoff.

"Quick, go that way," he said.

"Our apartment just a few blocks from here!"

Kristoff pulled the lever to reverse and pulled the truck back. He then shifted back into drive and drove ahead down the intersection.

* * *

Godzilla trudged through the forest below him, the trees crumbled under his feet. He came up into a clearing, where the star had crashed. It was there that he saw a large meteor, pulsing a bright red light. He stared down over the meteor, growling. His dorsal fins pulsing a bright blue light.

* * *

Honeymaren and Ryder came out over a ledge in the nearby hills. It was there they saw Godzilla standing over the crash site of the meteor. His dorsal plates continued to pulse. Ryderheld up his arm, shielding his eyes from the light.

"(What's happening?)" Ryder said, glancing to his sister.

Honeymaren squinted her eyes. She came up over to the edge, where she glanced down at the meteor, pulsing a bright red light. She glanced up to Godzilla, seeing him stare so agitated down over the meteor.

"(It's a warning.)" she said, glancing back at her brother.

"(Warning?)" Rydar said.

"(Of what?)"

"(An ancient evil.)"

The two glanced back and saw Yelena coming up over the ledge.

"(Mother!)" Honeymaren said, turning to her.

Yelena came up to the edge of the ledge. She peered down over the asteroid pulsing a bright red light. She stared in horror at the sight. Widening here eyes in shock, shaking her head.

"(It cannot be.)" she said.

"(Mother?)" Honeymaren asked, as she came next to her.

"(What is it?)"

There were several loud bellows from above. Ryder glanced up to the sky above, where he saw a horde of Banshees flew from overhead.

* * *

Godzilla glanced up at the many banshee's which flew over him. He growled at them, causing many to holler and fly back from him. Godzilla turned and roared, his spikes pulsing a bright blue. The banshee's flew back in mid air before from the monster king.

* * *

It was as she had feared. She glanced back to her two children before she uttering the very words which the tribe feared would come.

"(The Destroyers have come.)"


	6. Chapter 6

The building's anti-titan protocol had already kicked in. Fortunately it ran on it's own power generator. All the windows and doorways were covered with steel shutters. They were lucky to have gotten back in time before it had kicked in. Though Emergency power had yet to set it. The entire apartment was dark.

Jack had switched on several battery powered lanterns and placed them around the apartment. He then walked over to the living room, where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were sitting. He sat down next to Elsa, who covered herself with a blanket. He glanced to her, seeing her narrowing her head, shuddering from the close call they had.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

Elsa glanced to him and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." she reassured him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. Feeling herself be held in his embrace, Elsa pressed her head against his chest. All sense of urgency for the creatures that were out there was then lost. And in it's place, the warmth and safety of the man she loved. Jack glanced down to her, slowly brushing aside the strands of hair from her forehead.

He the glanced up to Kristoff and Anna who sat across from them, leaning into one another's arms. Kristoff looked up at him. They heard the sound of Scorpions passing by. Followed by the sounds of machine guns firing and the hollers of the Banshees in the distance. Jack then glanced down to Elsa.

"Don't worry," he reassured her.

"It's sounds far off."

Jack glanced back at the shutters. He pulled out his phone and glanced down at the screen. On screen, the Titan Alert notification was still up. Having to familiarized himself with Titan protocol, it usually meant that procedures were still in effect.

Jack squinted his eyes in confusion, shaking his head.

"Something not right." he then said, as he stood up from the couch.

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa turned to him.

"You think?" Anna asked, curiously.

"No, I mean something's not right," Jack insisted to him.

"This shouldn't have happened. The banshees never come this far into the city. Not while the ORCAs should still be transmitting?"

Elsa narrowed her head, pondering. They normally never came this far into the city. The ORCA transmitters usually kept them away from the city. And it shouldn't be taking this long to drive off the Banshees. While it was true that Banshees were quite hostile, they normally evaded the city immediately. Believing it to be another pack's territory.

"Jack's right," She insisted, glancing to her sister and her boyfriend.

"They wouldn't come near the city while they were on."

"So then why are they here?" Kristoff asked.

Anna narrowed her head as she thought. It did seem kind of strange that they would come into the city like that. Even when the ORCAs were still on. And after that Meteor crashed...

She then paused as she then realized.

"Hey, guys," Anna said, glancing up to them.

"Do you think it has something to do that meteor that crashed?"

Jack, Elsa and Kristoff glanced to her.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Think about it," she said.

"They started showing up right when that asteroid crashed. Do you think...?"

Elsa and Jack pondered what her sister was saying. It seemed like a stretch. Banshees normally stayed away from fire. A single round from a machine gun firing was enough to drive them off. But then again, they did show up right when that asteroid struck the city.

"I did noticed some of them were heading in that direction." Kristoff brought up.

Jack shook his head.

"That can't be right," Jack claimed to them.

"Banshee's are only drawn by radiation."

"Unless..." Elsa said.

Slowly the realization then came to them. If the Banshees were heading to the asteroid, it could only mean they were drawn to the scent of radiation. And if they were drawn to it's scent, that could only mean...

Jack widened his eyes.

"Oh no." he said.

"What?" Anna asked, curiously.

"Banshee's are drawn to Radiation," He claimed to them.

"And so does every other thing on the other side of the wall."

"And if it's radioactive..." Elsa said.

There was a brief moment of silence as the horror of that realization had set in.

* * *

Outside the walls of the city the next morning, the creatures which resided in the dense forest surrounded the tall barrier from all around. Driven by the radiation of the meteor that crashed the night before. Zilla beasts, iguana like creatures with a form of a t-rex, with spikes along it's back slammed their bodies against the wall. Some even tried to climb the tall steel wall, only to slide down.

A herd of Hammerhead Titantheres crashed into the wall. Charging forward as they slammed into the Steele barrier. But to no avail. As even their greatest force could not break through the steel wall. The ORCA transmitters which stood at the top the wall proved to be ineffective. The calls they were transmitting to keep them away proved to be ineffective.

Inside the city, the Banshees were gathered at the Crash site of the asteroid. The winged creatures were perched atop the remain debris of the buildings caught within the crash, hanging down from their crumbled sides. All while the other members of the pack scurried atop the surface of the asteroid. Hollering and snapping at one another, some pecked their muzzles down over it's stone surface. Their senses driven by the radiation which lied within.

High above the crash site, a surveillance drone soured high out of reach of the Banshees. Angling it's camera, it peered down below, zooming in on the asteroid.

* * *

**Monarch Headquarters- Castle Bravo **

The footage recorded by the drone played over the monitor which stood at the far end of the meeting room. General Ruenard stood before the monitor, staring at the main monitor in the meeting room. He was both shocked and furious. Not only had the city been struck by an asteroid. But now these creatures were infesting them and had ignored the warnings from the ORCA transmitters.

"We've been getting reports of the wild life trying to break through San-Diego's walls." He claimed.

He glanced back to Dr. Iliene Chan and the rest of Monarch.

"Our Surveillance has shown the Banshees have gathered at the meteor's crash site," He claimed to them.

"So far our ground teams have been unable to move in. The radiation levels are at dangerous level and the Banshee's behavior have been more hostile and they seem to be ignoring the ORCA transmission. Now it's only a matter of time before a Titan makes it's way toward the city."

Dr. Russel and his daughter, Madison glances to Dr. Iliene, who only continued to stare forward to the General.

"So, Dr. Iliene," General Ruenard said as he came up to the table

"I believe you all have an explanation?"

Dr. Russel stood up from his chair as he turned to the General.

"General, if I may," he said.

"These Banshees are reacting to the ORCA's transmissions."

He came up from around the table and walked over to the monitor. He pointed at the winged creatures over the screen, scurrying over the asteroid.

"They are distributing protective behavior seen in pack animals," Russel insisted to him.

"Wolves will usually be protective, whether it's territory or after having to make a kill."

"Your saying these creatures think this fallen hunk of rock is food?" Ruenard asked, curiously.

"These things feed off the radiation from other creatures," Dr. Rick insisted on Russel's claim.

"And this Meteor is calked full of it."

"Regardless, Govern Agnarr has ordered that we drive off the banshees," The General proclaimed to them.

"I am authorizing an airstrike over the area."

Russel glanced to the General in shock and disbelief.

"Airstrike, are you insane?!" He exclaimed.

"With all due respect, General," Dr. Iliene then spoke up.

"An air strike over the meteor would be a mistake."

Ruenard turned to the Head of Monarch.

"We've analyzed the radiation levels from the asteroid." Iliene insisted to him.

She walked over to the monitor, where she she pressed the side of the screen. Bringing up two separate screens which radiation readings. One was from the meteor that crashed in the Yukon. The other was the one that had crash light night. Both showing the same levels of radiation.

"And what we found was that it's gives the same levels of Radiation as the one in the Yukon."

General Ruenard stared at the screen in dismay. This was the same meteor which they found in the Yukon. The one which they used to make the Titan Killer. The same weapon he had commissioned Monarch to make in hopes they could exterminate Godzilla and the Titans. Only for it to awaken more of these creatures and wipe out more then half of the human population. And the one responsible to have gone missing and avoid the justice she had deserved.

"Are you saying...?" He said, glancing to her.

Ilene nodded her head to the General.

"We believe this may be the same asteroid," She claimed to him.

"Therefore it may contain the same virus that was unleashed by the titan killer," Russel claimed to him.

"You hit that thing with with a missile, then you risk exposing all of San Diego and the rest of the world to the virus."

"Please, General," Dr. Iliene insisted to him.

"Let us handle the meteor."

The General turned to the doctor. Despite his mistrust in Monarch due to the recent and passed events, he was not willing to risk the lives of innocents as they have done. And if the meteor was truly like the one in the Yukon, they couldn't risk unleashing it and wiping out whatever remains of humanity. Dr. Ilene and her people were better equipped to handle the situation.

"Very well," he said, reluctantly.

"I will allow you and your team to handle the situation. But I am placing you all under surveillance."

He glanced over to Colonel Diane Foster.

"Colonel Foster, I am stationing you and your team here at Castle Bravo," He claimed to her.

"You are the monitor all of Monarch's activity."

Colonel Foster nodded her head to the General.

"Yes, sir." she said.

General Runeard once more turned to Dr. Ilene and Dr. Russel. Seeing the matter was settled, he then turned and walked toward the exit. Just as the General came out into the hall and disappeared around the corner, Madison stood up and came up from around the table. She turned to Dr. Ilene.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked, curiously.

Ilene shook her head.

"No." she insisted to her.

Dr. Russel turns to her.

"You sure about this plan?" He asked.

Iliene turned back to the monitor. She pressed the screen and brought up several images what appeared to be ancient hieroglyphs from the old civilization that had worshiped the titans. And several old cave paintings. One of which depicting what appeared to be a red star crashing to the Earth.

"Whatever this meteor is, it may be tied to this prophecy," She insisted to Dr. Russel.

"And if this great evil is real, then we need to find her. She's the only one who can help us find Godzilla."

"What kind of evil we talking about?" Barnes asked, curiously.

Ilene once more pressed the screen to bring up another image of the cave paintings. This one of a creature they had never seen before. A large formed that resembled that of Godzilla. But had large wings over it's back. Everyone in the room stared silently to the cave painting.

"What is that?" Russel asked.

Ilene did not answer. She only stared up at the screen, comprehending the image of the cave painting. There was an underlining fear that this could be another Ghedorah. Another titan which was not bound by the laws of Nature and only sought to form it into a worlds of it's own desire. If such a creature does exist, they needed to stop it like they did with Ghedorah.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa and Jack were laying in bed the next morning, still asleep. Elsa laid over her side, groaning. She curled her body, squinting her closed eyes. All the while, she heard strange chants.

* * *

Elsa found herself standing in a clearing. She glanced around and saw several tall stone pillars surrounding her from all around.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Jack, Anna?"

She then glanced to the stone pillars. Each one mark with a different titan Like Rodan, Behemoth, Methuselah, Scylla, Mothra and the Queen MUTO. She then heard a sudden growl sound from behind. Elsa then turned to the two stone pillars at the forefront. It was there that she saw one that was marked with Godzilla.

It was right at that moment that she heard a strange chanting sound from all sides. Elsa glanced around the clearing. But saw no one else in sight. Suddenly, she felt the earth shook beneath her feet. Elsa glanced down an saw small nearby pebbles rumbling over the ground. There was then a bright blue light pulsing from behind.

Elsa paused. Slowly she glanced back behind her. When suddenly, here was then loud explosion's from behind. Elsa gasped, turning to face away from the bright light. She then glanced back to see a large form rise from the earth. Elsa stood up stared up in awe. It was there that she saw the giant reptilian form standing before the clearing, the dorsal spines along it's back pulsing with a bright blue light.

Narrowing it's head, he peered down over her with his bright yellow eyes. Elsa gazed up at Godzilla in awe, slowly backing away. Slowly the Titan began making it's way forward, it's foot steps shaking the earth. Elsa then turned and ran off into the jungle. Clawing her way through the foliage, she could feel it's foot steps getting heavier. Following by the cracking of the trees behind her as Godzilla drew closer.

She glanced back to see the trees falling behind her, crushed beneath the feet of the Titan. She then came out of the clearing and as she turned forward, she then froze. For it was there that she saw a large asteroid, pulsing with a bright red like a human heart beat. Elsa stared for the longest time at the pulsing meteor. Slowly the bright red light began to pulse faster and faster.

Elsa slowly back way from the asteroid. When suddenly there was a large crack that spread across it's stone surface. There was then a large exploring as the meteor then burst into flames. Elsa glanced away at the sudden explosion as a gust of wind swept passed her. She then glanced back where through the flames she saw a large titan form with large wings and a large horn atop it's head.

Elsa stared in horror at the titan. It narrowed it's head, glancing down to her The horn atop it's head began to glow a bright yellow as a purple light formed from the jaws of the titan. Elsa slowly backed away. The titan then raised it's head before bring it back down, blasting her with a stream of purple plasma. Causing Elsa to quickly embraced herself for the inevitable.

Only to the come awake at the final moment.

* * *

Elsa gasped as she leaned off the bed, panting. She paused for a moment, comprehending what had just happened. She glanced down to the side and saw Jack was still sleeping next to her. Elsa took a breath and exhaled slowly in relief. It was all a dream.

Elsa then turned forward, narrowing her head.

"What a weird dream." she said to herself.

"What was that?"

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He then glanced up at Elsa and saw her sitting up over the bed, seeming troubled.

"Hey..." he said, leaning off the bed.

"You okay?"

Elsa turned to him.

"I'm fine," she insisted to him.

"I just had a... strange dream."

Jack glanced to the balcony window, where he saw the metal shutter was still up.

"That's odd," he said.

"The shutters are still up."

He glanced down to his phone which laid over the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He grabbed his phone and glanced down at the screen, where he saw the Titan alert was still on. "What is it?" Elsa asked, glancing to him.

"The Titan Alert is still up." He said, turning to her.

Jack glanced back to his phone, squinting his eyes, curiously. Usually when the notification was up, it usually meant that protocol was still in effect. But it was already morning. They should announced the all clear by now. It shouldn't have taken so long to drive them off. Banshees were hostile but they could be easily driven off by the scorpions. Something wasn't right.

He needed to see what was going on.

Throwing off the cover, he got out of bed and walked over to the closet.

* * *

Jack walked into the Kitchen, switching on the lamp which set over the kitchen island. There was a faint groan coming from the living room, where Anna and Kristoff were sleeping. Jack walked into the living room, where Kristoff glanced up to him.

"Jack...?" he said, leaning up off the couch.

He then yawned and rubbed the back of his head.

"What time is it?" he asked, glancing down to his watch.

8:14 AM.

"The Titan Alert is still in effect," He proclaimed.

"I'm going off to the roof to check things out."

Kristoff glanced up at the windows and saw that the shutters were still up. He then glanced down at his phone which was laying over the coffee table. He reached over Anna and picked his phone off the table. He pressed the home button and turned it one, squinting his eyes at the brightness of the screen. It was there he noticed the Titan Alert notification was still on.

Kristoff looked up at Jack, who had already walked out the front door and closed it behind him. It was then that he heard Anna groan.

"Kristoff?" Anna said, leaning up off the couch.

"Is it morning already?"

Anna yawned, rubbing her left eye, It was then that Elsa came out into the living room, wearing only her tank top and shorts. She glanced to her sister and Kristoff.

"Hey, where's Jack going?" she asked, curiously.

"Said he was going up to the roof to check things out." Kristoff said.

Elsa glanced to the front door, worryingly. Despite his line of work, she was concerned for her fiancé whenever he went out on duty. Especially now, when those things were in the city. Jack had said that he would retire from the marine corp. when they were married. That day couldn't come soon enough. There have been more then a few close calls when ever he went off on missions outside the wall.

She felt a hand over her shoulder. Elsa turned and saw her sister standing next to her.

"Hey, don't worry," she insisted to her older her sister.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Jack was standing over the rooftop of the apartment building. Holding up his binoculars, he peered into the distance at the crash site of the meteor. It was there he saw a horde of banshees perched atop the buildings in the distance or flying over the asteroid. He lowered his binoculars, squinting his eyes, curiously. He raised his binoculars and peered ahead at the crash site once more.

There were so many of them. More then he usually seen when in the field. By his count, there looked to be over several hundred of them. Usually a single pack consisted no more then seventy of so. All of them were gathered around the asteroid.

"Jesus." he said.

And as he gazed upon the meteor, he noticed a bright flash of red light from the fallen asteroid.

Jack lowered his binoculars again, staring ahead at the sight of the asteroid. None of this made any sense. Even more so the military seemed to be steering clear of the air. Several scorpions and Samson gunships flew passed the building. He turned to them and saw them make their way toward the west wall.

Down below, several convoys of Humvees and tanks drove through the now deserted streets of San Diego. The Titan alert was still in effect and the city was deserted for the most part. Either they were hiding inside one of the other nearby buildings. Or they had taken refuge in one of the underground bunkers in the city. Protocol stated that during a threat level 1 to 4, residences are advised to remain in doors.

All buildings had installed with anti-Titan security protocols. The windows and doorways were closed off by steel shutters, deigned to withstand the muzzles of a banshees and other flying creatures out there. Though this protocol was to handle creatures no more the twenty five feet tall. There was still the underlining fear of protocol five to ten, which was for when a titan were to attack. Such protocol would call for the city to be evacuated to one of the other remaining cities.

Jack shook his head in confusion. What was going on?

Though right in his moment of through, he heard a sudden propelling sound from above. He glance back where he noticed a Bell Boeing V-22 turning mid air as it made it's decent over the buildings helipad. Jack raised his arm as he felt the air blasting against him. He peered up at the aircraft, where he noticed the Monarch's symbol over it's side.

The V-22 set down over the helipad as the back ramp began to lower. Jack came around to the helipad, where he saw Colonel Diane, Dr. Ilene and Dr. Ling walking out of the aircraft. Diane Foster glanced over to Jack.

"Private Overland." she called out over the sound of the propellers.

"Colonel Foster?" Jack said.

Colonel Foster walked over to Jack

"We need for you to come with us," she said.

"Your team is being reassigned to castle Bravo."

"Castle Bravo?" Jack asked, curiously.

Jack then glanced to Dr. Ilene and her sister, who walked up to the marine.

"Mr. Overland," Ilene said as she bowed their heads to him.

"My name is Dr. Ilene Chan and this is my sister, Dr. Ling Chan. Monarch requires your services."

"Monarch?" Jack asked.

"May we speak with your fiancé," Dr. Ling asked.

"We have a urgent matter we need to discuss with her."

Jack squinted his eyes, curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"What urgent matter?"

The two sister's glanced to one another, hesitantly. Unsure if he could be trusted with such classified information. Ling glanced across to Colonel Foster, who turned to her and nodded her head. Jack had served under her squad for some time and had proven to be trust worthy. She could vouch for him.

Trusting the colonel's judgments, Dr. Ling turned back to Jack.

"Please, Mr. Overland," Dr. Ling said.

"It's about her mother."

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the kitchen island, wearing her white bathroom rob. She narrowed her head, continuing to to ponder about the dream she had. She wondered what did it all means. Even know that strange chanting continued to echo in her mind. And seeing Godzilla again after all these years and hearing his trembling roar. And that... other monster she saw emerge from the asteroid.

Anna came up and sat down over the stool next to her with two mugs of coffee. She handed her sister one of the mugs.

"Here." she said.

Elsa glanced to her sister. She then smiled, seeing that she had brought her coffee.

"Thanks, Anna." she said, taking the mug in her hands.

Anna stared to her sister, worryingly. She looked so unsettled by something. She normally was whenever Jack was called back for duty.

"Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa glanced to Anna.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded his head.

"Yeah, you seem a bit upset." he insisted on Anna's claim.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa reassured her.

"No, your not." Anna claimed to her.

"Now what's wrong?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, sighing.

"I- I had a strange dream last night." she said, glancing to her sister.

"About what?" Anna asked, curiously

"I was... was in this strange place," She explained.

"There were these large pillars with these markings on them. And then I heard this weird chanting and... and then."

Elsa paused for a moment. Anna and Kristoff glanced to one another, curiously. She then turned back to her older sister.

"Then what?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I... I saw Godzilla." She then said, turning to Anna.

"Godzilla?" Kristoff asked, curiously.

"Wait, you saw Godzilla?" She asked, curiously.

Elsa nodded her head to her sister.

"Yes, he was there," she insisted to them.

"And then I saw the asteroid and it was pulsing this bright red light. And then there was this other monster that came out of it."

"What other monster?" Anna asked, curiously.

Elsa narrowed her head as she thought back at her dream. She could exactly remember much of the titan which she in her dreams. Much of which was shrouded in darkness. She remembered that it had two large wings and a large horn which glowed a bright yellow light. And that horrid screech it made.

She the shook her head to them, unsure how to describe the creature she saw.

"I- I don't know." she said, glancing to her.

"I... didn't see much of it before I woke up."

They then heard the front door open.

"Elsa?"

Elsa glanced across the living room and saw Jack walking in, much to her relief. It was then he saw him glanced back into the hallway. She heard him say that she was in here. It was then he stepped out of the way as he saw two Asian women, who looked exactly alike and Colonel Foster walk into the apartment. Elsa widened her eyes.

"Dr. Chan." she said, standing up from her seat.

She came around the island and came up to the Chans.

"Mrs. Marian," Dr. Ilene said, as she and her sister nodded their heads to her.

"It is nice to see you again."

Elsa nodded her head.

"Thank you." she said, before glancing back to Anna and Kristoff.

"Uh, this is my sister, Anna and her boy friend, Kristoff Bjorkman."

Anna and Kristoff each waved their hands, nodding to them.

"Hi." Anna said.

Elsa the turned back to Ilene and her sister.

"Dr. Chan, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Monarch needs you assistance," Dr. Ilene insisted to her.

"We need for you and your fiancé to come with us."

Elsa glanced to her, curiously.

"What for?" she asked.

"Because, Miss Marine," Colonel Foster insisted to her.

"We believe the asteroid that has struck the city is no ordinary asteroid. And we have several lead we are pursuing that might tell us what it is."

Anna came up next to her sister.

"But what does that have to do with my sister and Jack?" She asked, curiously.

"We believe that your mother may know what it is and we need your help in finding her." Dr. Chan insisted to her.

The two sisters paused for a moment, widen their eyes in awe. They glanced to one another, both of them in disbelief. The very mention of their mother, they felt both shock and anticipation. Their mother was alive after all this time?

Elsa glanced to them.

"Our mother?" She said.

Ilene nodded her head to the two sisters.

"Yes," she said.

"And we need you to help us find her."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, still trying to fathom it all. She wasn't sure if she could even believe it to be true. But even so, there was a small part of her that needed to know. Anna turned to her older sister in anticipation, grabbing hold of her arm. Elsa glanced to her younger sister, who nodded her. To which she glanced to Dr. Ilene.

"Where?" she asked, curiously.

"Come with us." Dr. Foster said.


End file.
